


It's Not All Lights, Camera and Action

by innerempire



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Chan In Lingerie, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Han Jisung | Han, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: In which semi well-known pornstar Han Jisung (finally) gets to star in a scene with Chan.x.x.xIt's not Jisung's first rodeo.Till date, he's been in at least thirty projects that are well-received. Also, he's number twenty-five on ''Top 50 Pornstars You Should Check Out!'' when you search 'Han Jisung' on Google. There's also interview snippets on his particular habit of stuffing food in his cheeks and speculations about whether the Doc Martens he owns are custom-made to make him appear taller. Okay, not important. So, yeah, Jisung really shouldn't be this anxious about finally being able to work with Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	It's Not All Lights, Camera and Action

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS, BUT I JUST KNOW I HAD TO. Because I am a bottom Chan enthusiast and it is my duty to spread the bottom Chan love. Hehe, please give this your love if you enjoyed this!

It's not Jisung's first rodeo.

Till date, he's been in at least _thirty_ projects that are well-received. Also, he's number twenty-five on ''Top 50 Pornstars You Should Check Out!'' when you search 'Han Jisung' on Google. There's also interview snippets on his particular habit of stuffing food in his cheeks and speculations about whether the Doc Martens he owns are custom-made to make him appear taller. Okay, not important. So, yeah, Jisung really shouldn't be this anxious about finally being able to work with Chan. 

Chan, who so very rarely bottoms, but is going to do so with Jisung in their first scene together.

Just thinking about it is enough to make Jisung both horny _and_ frantic with nerves. It's not the best combination. Look, he hasn't had any problems 'performing' before. It doesn't take much to turn him on and get his cock rock hard, but this is _Chan._ He's seen about _everything_ Chan's been in, fervently wondering what it'd be like to have that muscled body writhing beneath Jisung, panting out his name as he begs to be fucked and creampied-

Jisung exhales and counts to six, grateful that none of the usual staff were around to make fun of his boner. He's very proud of his cock, thank you very much, but it feels like everyone who's ever worked with him knows of his massive crush on Chan. They've talked before, a year ago when Jisung had first joined. The older male, already at the peak of his popularity then, had been nothing but helpful. He had taken the time to explain the ins-and-outs of the company, provided with Jisung with tips, in which Jisung had sat there feeling awfully guilty because all he could think was, _''oh my fucking god, I want to fuck that pretty face so bad and have him drool all over my cock.''._ Chan was known for his strong persona in his scenes, but off camera, he was anything but that. 

Jisung's personal assistant, Hyunjin, knocks and pokes his head in, ''Are you done freaking out?''

''I'm not freaking out.'' 

''Uh huh.'' Hyunjin deadpans. ''The fifteen text messages you sent me last night was definitely _not_ you freaking the fuck out. Also, don't you _ever_ ask me what angle your cock looks best in or I'll sic Changbin on you.''

Jisung narrows his eyes at the blond male, ''I'm going to tell my manager that I need a new PA. You're horrible and do nothing towards my self-esteem.''

''Whatever. Good luck. Don't cum too early.''

Jisung spends the next five minutes giving himself (and his cock) a mental pep talk. Prior to this, Chan and he had discussed in detail the do(s) and don't(s) for themselves, but Jisung's still worried that he might do something wrong and possibly ruin the chances of working with Chan in the future.

He leaves the dressing room and enters the set, nearly wanting to walk back out when he sees Chan seated on the sofa with this laptop propped on his lap. They were going for a more intimate sort of setting, which explains the lack of staff in the room. Chan had mentioned that he wanted the whole thing to be comfortable and natural instead of just following a standard script. There were cameras positioned at different angles, and Jisung had to admit that he preferred it this way. 

''Hey.'' Jisung plops down next to Chan on the two-seater sofa. ''Sorry, I was-'' _having a major existential crisis and giving my cock a pep talk on how it shouldn't fail me today._ ''-finishing up some stuff.''

''It's okay.'' Chan flashes him a dimpled grin, gently shutting the lid of his laptop and placing it aside. 'I was working on some stuff as well.''

''I like the hair color, hyung.'' He's basically saying whatever that's coming to mind, gesturing to Chan's now black hair. ''Don't get me wrong. The blond was nice too.'' He adds in hastily. ''But the black's really sexy.''

''Really?'' The other self-consciously touches his hair. ''Thanks.''

Both of them lapse into semi-awkward silence until Chan decides to break it, ''Are you nervous?''

''Kind of. Scratch that. Very. I've always wanted to work with you, so I was pretty fucking skeptical when Hyunjin told me your manager reached out to him.'' Oh god, look at him sounding like a total fanboy. 

(Jisung is a very proud Gold Member of Chan's fan club)

''I've been wanting to do the same for awhile, but I had my other projects.'' As if contemplating something, Chan briefly pauses. ''Did you...maybe wonder why I wanted to bottom?''

Jisung nods.

''You know the last film I bottomed in was a year ago, right?'' Of course Jisung knows. Because as soon as Chan came untouched seven minutes into being penetrated, Jisung had spilled all over his fingers and felt like he was _this_ close to blacking out. ''I think it was around the time you first joined. I've watched a lot of your stuff since then.'' The tips of Chan's ears turn a very obvious shade of red at the admission. ''And I told myself that if I'm going to get fucked, then I'd want it to be with you.''

The way Chan says ''get fucked'' shouldn't sound so fucking arousing, but it does.

''I-'' Jisung has no idea how to react to the compliment (it was one, right?). ''Seriously?''

''Yeah. I mean, you're really...'' Chan gestures towards Jisung's crotch. ''...you know.'' It's adorable how he can't even say it, considering that they're _both_ working in porn. ''And, it's just...people think I need to be treated really delicately just because I rarely do such scenes, you know? Or they automatically assume that I top _only_....which explains my very sad sex life outside of work. I guess I want to be...'' He pauses, trying his best to string a proper sentence to convey what he means. ''... _used_? Is that the word?'' Color blooms on Chan's cheeks and he grabs a cushion, briefly hiding his face behind it. ''Sorry, I think the two glasses of wine I had really loosened my tongue.''

''Hey, there's nothing embarrassing about being honest with what you want, hyung.'' Jisung places a hand on Chan's thigh, rubbing soothing circles on it with the pad of his thumb. 

The other offers him a grateful smile, ''There's just something about you that makes me want to spill my deepest, darkest fantasies.''

''Well, since you've already mentioned it, maybe you might want to share it with me?''

Playfully, Chan sticks his tongue out at Jisung, ''Nah uh, no fishing. I'll _consider_ it later. But...I do happen to know what you like.''

Chan sits up straighter, his hands going to the know that's tying his robe together. ''I've seen one of your interviews before. There was one where you said you find seeing your partners in pretty things a huge turn-on, so...'' He stands up from the sofa and tugs at the knot, shrugging the satin material off his shoulders to reveal what's under.

Jisung _swears_ that he is going to offer thanks to all the higher beings up there.

It's a pretty little [black](https://www.prettylittlething.com/black-lace-mesh-thong.html) number that sits so fucking sexily on Chan's toned frame, the color a very stark contrast against his milky skin. The longline bra stretches across his slightly defined pecs, the hem resting just slightly below where his abs form.

'' _Fuck_.'' Jisung breathes out.

Chan's laugh is shaky, like maybe he had been worried about Jisung not liking it.

''You're kind of the first person at work to see me in this. I'm comfortable with wearing them at home or if I'm doing an anonymous live video. But I figured since it's something that you like, I wouldn't mind doing it for you.''

Jisung has two thoughts: (1) That he has somehow died from sheer horniness and ascended to Heaven and (2) That Chan was simply a figment of his imagination, because there was way he was sitting here ogling at Chan.

''...do you like it?''

Now, it's Jisung's turn to tease him. ''Are you fishing for compliments, hyung? Do you want to hear what a good boy you are for dressing all pretty for me?''

It's interesting to witness for himself how Chan reacts to praise. The male lowers his head slightly, but it's clear that he's pleased at the fact that Jisung has noticed the effort he had put in.

Comfortably, Chan straddles Jisung on the sofa, ''I think we've done enough talking for now.''

Jisung tastes the raspberry sweet that Chan was probably sucking on while waiting for him, along with the faint hint of chapstick. He kisses back with an enthusiasm that surprises him, because Jisung usually likes to build up the tension before going all in. Firmly, he cups Chan by the nape, cock twitching in the confines of his jeans when Chan goes lax against him, his breathy moan muffled by the kiss.

Experimentally, Jisung tightens his grip, in which Chan responds by writhing in his lap. When they finally draw back, Chan's already glassy-eyed, lips puffy from where Jisung had bit and sucked on them. Just the vision of Chan in this pretty lace ensemble was enough to get him ridiculously hard. 

Jisung leans in, lips brushing against Chan's earlobe, ''I'm definitely going to make good use of you today, Chan hyung.'' With his fingers, he grasps the older male by the chin. ''But first, I'd like to have you put that pretty mouth to good use.''

Like the people-pleaser that Chan secretly is, he slinks down until he’s on his knees between Jisung’s parted thighs, slender fingers working on the zipper on Jisung’s jeans. Jisung’s been told on more than one occasion that he’s slightly more well-endowed than the average male, and he takes pride in that. It seems like Chan’s so eager that he barely manages to pull Jisung’s jeans off fully before he’s pressing his face up against the younger male’s boxer briefs. 

‘’Oh fuck, you smell amazing.’’ Jisung can only watch, thighs taut, as Chan noses at his cock through the cotton material, occasionally mouthing at it until it turns damp from his saliva.

Finally, the older male hooks his thumbs into the waistband of the other’s briefs, properly pulling it down until it pools between Jisung’s feet. He wastes no time in licking a wet stripe from tip to root, making a delighted sound when precum oozes from the slit. Chan laps at it, giving no warning whatsoever before wrapping his lips around the swollen tip of Jisung’s erection.

’ _Hyung_ -’’ 

Chan sucks cock like there’s a fucking award for it. He’s sloppy with it, just the way Jisung likes it and he doesn’t wait for the older male to adjust before he stands up and starts face fucking the other. They’ve discussed the cues that they need to look out for during the scene, so Jisung’s not too worried about Chan not liking whatever it is that they’re doing. 

‘’That’s it, hyung. You just sit there prettily and let me use your mouth.’’ 

The look of utter bliss and contentment that settles over the older male makes Jisung want to _wreck_ him. Chan gazes up at him with tear-filled eyes, gagging when the tip of Jisung’s cock touches the back of his throat. He’s got his hands behind his back without being told to do so, his lips stretched obscenely around the girth of Jisung’s cock that’s enjoying the warm tight suction of his mouth. 

He pulls back to allow Chan to breathe, wiping away the saliva that’s smearing his chin. This image of Chan on his knees, cock tenting the front of his panties was probably going to serve as fap material for the rest of Jisung’s life. Jisung slips his cock into Chan’s mouth once more, allowing the older male to set the pace this time. Chan sucks cock like his mouth was made for it, and it’s not long before Jisung’s holding him still by the head.

It gets too much for Jisung, so he slows down on his frantic pace while he catches his breath. Chan whines, surging forward so that he could take the tip into his mouth once more. The younger male clicks his tongue at the other, taking a step back to create some distance between there.

‘’No. You only get to have it when I say you can.’’ Affectionately, Jisung cups him by the cheek, stroking the curve of his cheekbone. ‘’You’re so eager to please, aren’t you, Chan hyung?’’

‘’Han, _please_ , I want-’’

Not enough to truly hurt, but definitely enough to create a faint stinging sensation, Jisung tugs at Chan’s already tousled hair, ‘’It’s not about what _you_ want, hyung. You’re here to make me feel good, remember?’’

There’s just something enthralling about having someone older than Jisung at his mercy. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to last if Chan was to suck him off, Jisung hauls Chan up to his feet, gripping him by the arm when the other wobbles a little. 

‘’Alright, hyung?’’ He murmurs, low enough that the video cameras wouldn’t be able to catch it.

‘’Uh huh. Fantastic.’’ The sweet smile directed at Jisung shouldn’t be making Jisung feel things, but he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of that smile more often. 

Appeased that Chan was still eager to continue, Jisung instructed him to bend over the bed, purposely taking his time to retrieve the lube. He could see the older male peeking over his shoulder, toes curling into the carpet when he hears the snick of the lube bottle opening. The lube nearly slips from his hand when Chan reaches back and tugs his panties to the side, showing off his smoothly shaved rim to the other.

‘’Han, please, you can tease me _later_ . Can you _please_ touch me?”

Jisung laughs, finding Chan truly adorable at the moment. He coats his fingers with the liquid, teasingly rubbing his sticky fingers against the older male’s hole. Jisung gives it a little slap, causing Chan to jolt and clench his ass cheeks. In all honesty, Jisung wants to get down on his knees and eat Chan out until he’s a crying mess of pleas. But Jisung himself is hanging on a thin line, so he fervently hopes that there’ll be a later. 

While he keeps in mind that Chan doesn’t want to be treated like he’s delicate, Jisung also doesn’t want to hurt Chan too much. He pushes the tip of a finger against the tight ring of muscles, Chan welcoming the intrusion with a keening sound. Jisung keeps his gaze trained on Chan’s face to watch his expressions, swallowing thickly when the older male starts grinding against the mattress as soon as Jisung experimentally begins to finger him open. 

Working the second digit in is tricky. It takes him a bit more time than before, but as soon as Jisung manages to fit his second finger in, Chan’s grasping at the sheets, making these needy sounds that goes straight to the younger male’s cock. There’s far too much lube, some of it smearing Chan’s inner thighs, but the wet squelch of Jisung stretching Chan open makes it seem even more obscene. 

Jisung makes a comforting shushing sound when he draws his fingers out, Chan blinking tearfully at the loss. There’s no way he can drag this on any longer. Chan rolls over and sits up, reaching for the half empty bottle. He takes his time slicking Jisung’s cock up, purposely thumbing the slit or cupping the younger male’s balls in his palms. 

‘’Up.’’ Jisung grins at how quickly Chan obeys, moving to the center of the bed.

He’s torn between wanting Chan to keep the panties on and getting it off so that he could have a proper go at fucking the other. Jisung decides that the best option would be to tear a hole in it. Genius.

Chan yelps when Jisung pushes his thighs apart and uses both of his fingers to create a tear in the lace, creating a satisfying ripping sound.

‘’Fuck. That’ was-’’ Chan surges upwards just as Jisung leans in, the words cut off as they kiss each other heatedly. ‘’-so fucking _hot_.''

Jisung thinks that Chan paints the prettiest picture like this; flat on his back, lace stretched snugly around his upper body, his sensitive nipples poking against the fabric. Teasingly, Jisung rubs the tip of his cock against the male’s opening, very much turned by the torn lace that brushes against the heated flesh. He clenches his jaw as he pushes past the stubborn ring of muscles, praying desperately that this doesn’t end up in premature ejaculation because goddamn, this is on a whole other level.

‘’Chan hyung. You need to relax-’’ He grits out. ‘’-or this is going to be over _really_ quickly.’’

‘’Wait.’’ Chan pants out, splaying his fingers against Jisung’s abdomen. ‘’Just. Stop. For a bit.’’ The dark-haired male exhales shakily, his own cock a dark red in his panties. ‘’Okay. Just..go slow for now.’’

When Jisung _finally_ manages to slide in, they’re both caught up in the overwhelming pleasure that follows. For Jisung, it’s the feeling of being the one to see Chan like this. Bare and on display for him, allowing the younger male to witness what he truly yearns for. They’ve more or less forgotten that the entire thing is being filmed, and Jisung feels his heart swell when Chan wraps his arms around his shoulders, whispering that he’s ready for Jisung to fuck him.

‘’You feel so big inside of me.’’ Chan murmurs, raising his legs to wrap them around Jisung’s waist, forcing the other deeper inside of him. ‘’Feels so good…’’ Jisung thrusts forward, nearly bending the other in half, blunt fingernails scratching down Jisung’s back.

‘’God, hyung. You’re really not making this easy for me.’’ Jisung pants out, both of them laughing quietly when sweat drips down his nose and onto Chan’s cheek. ‘’You can’t tighten around me like that and expect me to last.’’

There’s the gentle whisper of lace against Jisung’s chest, the stinging pain of Chan’s fingernails digging into his back, along with the weight of Chan’s heels resting against his lower back. He can fucking feel his cock pulsing hotly, balls drawing tight and Jisung tries to reign it in. He throws whatever self-control he has out of the window and _fucks_ into Chan, pounding into him with a desperation that has the mattress beneath them squeaking. 

Jisung no longer cares about form. Usually, he'd make sure that the cameras are capturing him at his best angle, but now, he's fucking Chan based on pure animalistic lust. Chan looks pretty damn out of it himself, the sounds spilling past his lips growing steadily louder.

He doesn’t know who kisses who first, but it’s all tongues and teeth, panting harshly into each other’s mouth as Jisung uses Chan for his own selfish pleasure. He’s pretty fucking sure his back is bleeding with how Chan’s _clawing_ at him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he repeatedly begs for Jisung to come in him and fill him up.

There’s a dampness against Jisung’s stomach when he pins Chan down with his weight, already losing rhythm to his thrusts, trying his best to stave off the orgasm that’s looming until he can no longer do so. Chan clutches at him as Jisung spurts his release into the older male’s pulsating hole, so over sensitized that it’s almost bordering on painful. Jisung tucks his face against the crook of Chan’s sweaty neck, breathing harshly through his nose as he struggles to catch his breath, feeling as if he’d just gone through a goddamn triathlon of some sorts instead of mind-blowing sex. When he finally feels like he’s not going to pass out and die, Jisung lifts his head up so that he can check on Chan.

‘’Chan hyung?’’

‘’Mm?’’

‘’I think you genuinely broke my penis.’’

Chan’s too winded to laugh, so he smacks Jisung on the shoulder instead. The discomfort is etched on his face when Jisung carefully pulls out. Jisung sits back on his heels, his cock giving a feeble twitch when he sees _his_ cum dripping out of Chan's puffy hole. 

''Just give me thirty minutes and I'm good to go again.'' Chan jokes, not really shying away from Jisung's heated stare.

When Jisung shifts to get up from the bed, Chan wordlessly reaches for his hand.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jisung assures him, giving Chan’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m just going to stop the recording.”

He ends and saves the recording for all the devices before finally getting into bed once more, pulling a somewhat flustered Chan against his side. An audible gurgle breaks the silence, both of them looking at each other before bursting into laughter.

Chan apologizes sheepishly, “I’m starving. I was too nervous to eat earlier on.” At Jisung’s look of disapproval, he hastily adds, “I know. But I was just a ball of nerves.”

It’s quite a stroke to Jisung’s ego knowing that Chan was actually _nervous._

 _“_ I know a place that’s well-known for their _galbitang._ I’ll take you there later.” He pulls Chan to rest on top of him, ignoring the other’s half-hearted protest. “Also, you had nothing to be worried about. You were fucking spectacular, Chan hyung.”

The older male flushes at the compliment. Judging from their earlier interactions, it seemed like Chan quite liked being told what to do, along with being roughly handled as well. Jisung has fucked his fair share of people since joining the company, and maybe he’s biased, but there’s no denying that they’ve got chemistry.

Four days after their scene was uploaded onto the company website, it comes to their attention that it racked a total of 5.7 million views. There’s requests for _more_ of Chan and Jisung together, which the company approves. Naturally, both of them begin to spend more time together, in and out of work. They fuck on and off cameras, to the point where Jisung feels like he’s finally met his match when it comes to being insatiable. It’s enough to make Jisung wonder if it’s truly healthy to be having so much sex, but fuck it.

He finds out more about Chan’s likings; how he gets off on being called a slut, or how he’s got quite the threshold for pain, along with the desperate need to be a good boy for Jisung. 

It becomes more than just sex when Chan starts spending the night more often. Or when off days are spent playing console games together and ordering takeout, or laughing over hilarious Youtube videos of cats freaking out over cucumbers. That fluttery feeling that accompanies Jisung when Chan becomes steadily comfortable to let more of his natural aegyo show, stealing Jisung’s heart all over again.

And maybe Jisung _should_ have realized that he’s not the only one that’s fallen in love.

x.x.x

Jisung can feel it in his _bones_.

Chan’s upset at him, but he doesn’t know _why_. It’s been four (yes, he’s counting) days since he last talked to the other. He had seen Chan at the company yesterday on his way to a photoshoot, but the older male had mumbled some excuse about having to do something. 

It doesn’t sit well with Jisung. Because he’s gotten used to being with Chan after three months of them working closely with each other. Frustration has made way for slight irritation, and Jisung swears he’s going to get to the bottom of it.

**Han**

_You’re avoiding me, hyung._

_Tell me why._

_Did I upset you?_

_Will you please talk to me?_

Hyunjin would tell him that his text reeks of desperation, but Jisung will admit that, yes, he’s desperate to fix things.

**Chan**

_I’m not._

_I’ve been busy with my solo projects._

_I saw your scene with the newcomer that they uploaded_

_Great job (:_

It finally clicks into place for Jisung.

**Han**

_Hyung._

_You’re upset that I didn’t tell you about my new project._

_It’s that, right?_

Jisung doesn’t get a reply, which more or less proves his suspicions right. For the past three months, they had worked with no one else but each other. It so happened that Jisung’s manager had arranged for him to work with one of the new joiners to boost their recognition. Jisung had readily agreed, not thinking much about it since it was work.

Perhaps the higher beings are taking pity on him, because Jisung enters the elevator that evening and comes face-to-face with Chan. The older male looks like he wants to hightail it out of there, but it’s impossible with Jisung blocking the doors.

“We’re going to _talk_ , Chan hyung.”

Maybe there’s something about Jisung’s tone that tells Chan that he’s not going to take no for an answer. They end up in one of the vacant dressing rooms, Jisung locking the door behind them. 

“Han-”

“I just want to know why you’re upset at me, so that I can fix it, hyung. I know sometimes I can be a bit blunt, so I might have said something that hurt your feelings-.”

“No. You were right.” Chan admits quietly. “About me being upset when I saw your video with the new guy. I got jealous.” The words hang in the air between them, leaving Jisung pretty much speechless.

“And then I realized it was _stupid_ of me to feel that way, because it’s not like we’re together. I don’t have any claim over you, and this is what we do for a living-” Chan’s voice cracks a little at the end. “You know, this is why it's a bad idea to have feelings for someone you're working with. And I hate it because usually I have no problems separating my personal life from work, but...I can't do it this time.''

Jisung beckons Chan over, drawing him into a hug and tucking Chan's face against the crook of his neck as he tightens his grip around the older male's waist.

''Hyung. I really should have made it more obvious. But I _like_ you, and it's not just because we're a great match sexually. Like I want us to do boyfriend stuff and be so sweet and full of PDA that it makes everyone, especially Hyunjin, want to gouge his eyes out.'' Chan tips his head up, the corners of his lips quirking up into an amused smile. ''But, really, please don't ignore me like that. I think your manager was ready to _kill_ me because I spammed his work e-mail requesting to talk to you.'

''I know. He thinks I'm a nutcase for liking you.''

Jisung cups Chan's face in his hands, giving him a quick peck on the lips, ''I'd ask you to officially be my boyfriend now, but I don't think asking you in a dressing room surrounded with sex toys is what I had in mind.''

x.x.x

Four months later, at the end of year pornstar awards (yes, they do have award shows and Jisung has the trophies to prove it), Jisung and Chan snag the award for ' _'Hottest Video of the Year''_ and _''Most Viewed Video of The Year'_ '. It's also where both of them officially announce that they're leaving the company; Chan moving on to finally pursue his masters, and Jisung quitting because he doesn't think he can do porn if it's _not_ with Chan. They've only filmed exclusively with each other after getting together, and besides, Jisung thinks it's time to try his hand at other things.

Like, persuading Chan to move in with him.

Jisung's going into freelance work since he doesn't think he's the type to commit to a 9-5 life. And maybe, you know, he'll pop the question as soon as the money starts coming in. Sure, Jisung's got savings to fall back on, but it wouldn't hurt to have more. Besides, he likes the idea of being able to properly provide for Chan even though he's the younger one.

''You know, we should set up an Only Fans account.'' Jisung tells Chan later that night after two rounds of celebratory sex that makes Jisung think that he _really_ needs to step up his workout routine.

''Mm.'' Chan agrees sleepily, nuzzling his cheek against Jisung's shoulder. ''Anything Han wants.''

''You know, I bet they'll know who you are even if I post just a picture of your ass.'' Jisung gives Chan's ass cheeks a very happy squeeze. ''I'm glad to be the sole owner of this ass. It was specially made by the god just for me.''

''Han, if that's your way of saying you want to go another round, you're going to have to wait a full hour.''

''Damn it.''

x.x.x

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @hanjeekiessz fellow bottom Chan enthusiasts!


End file.
